In many instances, computer software is delivered with an installer program that unpacks and installs an installation package onto a computer device. Computer devices typically include the ability to retrieve and execute an installer program to install software applications to the computer device.
An installation package produced by a developer can include any software resources that are needed to execute a respective application on the computer. For example, software source code produced by a developer is typically written in a high level language not understood by a computer device. The source code is compiled into so-called executable code (e.g., machine code understood by the computer). The executable code is included in an installation package for installation on the computer.
In addition to including executable application code, the installation package can include extra digital assets (e.g., configuration files, image files, etc.) enabling proper execution of the application on the computer device. Subsequent to installation of appropriate software a respective application onto the computer device, a user is able to execute the application.
Via copying and distribution of the same default installation package to different computer sites, multiple users can install a same basic factory-generated application having the same default settings.
In certain instances, it may be desirable to control one or more attributes of a corresponding application installed and executed on a mobile device. One way to control an installed application and provide additional functionality is to wrap the application prior to installation. Installation of a wrapped application by a target computer device includes installation of both the original application code as well as corresponding wrapper code. In general, the wrapper code can be configured to execute one or more functions associated with the original application.